


Nostalgia

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Set roughly between civil war and secret invasion
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> 重发一下

也许Luke是对的，Clint想，也许他真的不属于这个地方。不知是不是身为逃犯的原因，暂居在这里的每个人看起来都不那么自在。他看得出Jessica Jones始终在提心吊胆，主要是为了她的孩子，偶尔也为了孩子的父亲，尽管Luke Cage是真正意义上的刀枪不侵。Danny Rand看起来倒是无忧无虑，但Clint知道，如果不是Luke在，他根本没有理由东躲西藏——他雇得起足够好的律师，足以让他在这个风声鹤唳的时候继续悠闲地做他的铁拳。Peter Parker向来都是独行侠，而众所周知，干他们这行的如果不神经兮兮一点，绝不可能在没有后援的情况下活太久。如果换了一个人，也许没法理解他无穷无尽招人厌烦的俏皮话背后隐藏着的究竟是何等的不安，但Clint自己恰好对此深有体会。Logan就更不用提了。真正安之若素的大概只有Strange，毕竟这里是他的家。

家。想到这里，Clint不由打了个抖，他不知道自己会对这个词产生如此强烈的反应。他在早年的人生里鲜少体会过人间的温情，因此用了很久才说服自己，重新打开心门接纳更多的人，而不必害怕再次受伤。他将Wanda视作亲人，无论如何也不会想到自己竟会因她而死——甚至还是连续两次。他知道她的精神状态并不稳定，不该为此责怪她，但还是忍不住感到遭受了背叛。这给他留下了太深刻的伤痕，他不知道自己的人生究竟还有没有可能恢复正常。

也许他真的应该去和老朋友们待在一起，Carol，Natasha，Janet，Simon。还有Tony。他知道如果他回去，一定会受到毫无条件的欢迎。他也知道Tony需要他，也许超过了他需要其他人，因为众所周知鹰眼是美国队长的头号迷弟，而现在Clint选择和Tony对着干，只会一次又一次地提醒对方，那道将整个超英群体一分两半的裂痕从来都没有愈合，鲜血仍在暗地里流淌着。

Tony Stark，神盾局长。这两个词里面只有一个是他曾经熟悉的，但现在它们指的是同一个人，这让Clint怀疑起自己是不是真的还了解那个人。但事情永远在变化，人也不会一成不变，就像他也偶尔没办法把Clint Barton这个名字和浪人画上等号一样。

他看了看叠放在一边的制服，还有靠近门边的刀，突然觉得习惯了拉开弓弦的手指在隐约发痒。但他已经说过，过去的生活没有什么好留恋的，至少在他尽力让世界回归正轨之前，他并不打算重新拿起弓箭，而黑色也更适合他现在的心境。但有时他还是不由自主地怀念过去的时光，地下生活真的不合他的口味。或许是马戏团岁月的影响，他向来都是个表演者，虽然从不会因此妨碍到真正重要的事情，但总还是忍不住醉心于目光与喝彩，就把这个当作他的角色缺陷吧。

他穿上外套，从桌上拿起手机放进兜里，打开房门向外走去。Logan正坐在客厅里，向他投来异样的目光。

“这么晚了，你这是要去哪？别想着说谎，我能闻出来。”

“总归不会害了你们就是，这话是在说谎吗？”

Logan眯起眼睛盯着他，然后背过身去，挥了挥手。“算了，我可管不着这些闲事。”

Clint摇摇头，感到颇为好笑，又有点安心。不论怎么说，这些人都有着和他的老朋友们一模一样的信念和追求。

但有些事情、有些人，总是不可替代的。

当全世界都以为你死了，还是有点好处的。Clint走在入了夜的纽约街头，没有刻意躲躲藏藏，只是比平日稍稍多加了些谨慎小心。他要去的地方人人都忙着醉生梦死，没工夫搭理周围的任何旁人，恐怕就连毁灭博士也不能吸引超过五秒钟的注意力。哪怕有人留心到了一张和神盾局长出奇相似的脸，第二天早上估计也只会以为那是嗑嗨了之后的幻觉。

今天又是他来得更早，但他有足够的耐心，哪怕只是无所事事地看着窗外霓虹灯下醉汉的丑态，也比躺在房间里思考人生有趣得多。他甚至没怎么碰面前的酒杯，直到对面的座位上有人坐下也依旧没有收回视线。这好像是他们从第一次起就心照不宣的共识，在两个人都喝到半醉之前除了简单的客套话，什么都不要说，以免一不小心流露了真情，事后还没办法拿酒后失言来搪塞。一开始他们还会假装友好地互相问问最近过得如何——尽管他们都心知肚明，现在没有一个人能过得好——到了后来只是越来越长的沉默。

在喝酒这件事上Clint向来更有自制，每次他都会注意着不要让Tony太过放纵，他告诉自己这只是因为他不想扛着一个烂醉如泥的成年男人走过纽约的大街小巷，而不是因为担心。

但在那之后，他们两个谁也从来不会有足够的自制力。毕竟，如果明智一点的话，这些事情本来都完全不该发生。

一个小时后他硬生生地掰开Tony的手，仰头把他酒杯里剩下的一小半一饮而尽，扬起下巴挑衅地看着对方，像是故意想惹人发作。他喝得太快，难免洒了些出来，他能感觉到有液体流到了脖子上，也能看到Tony的视线正随着它移动，眼神愈发暗了下去。

“我他妈真该把你送进监狱。”Tony哑着嗓子说。

Clint翘起嘴角，活像一个货真价实的坏男孩。

“你尽管试试。”他说。

这话显然非常有效，Tony猛地站起身来，掏出一把钞票看也不看就拍在桌子上——可恶的有钱人——然后越过桌子，一把抓过Clint的衣领，作势要把他拖走。

Clint哈哈大笑，然后由着年长些的男人拉着他的手腕走出酒吧，走到夏季夜晚沉重潮湿的空气里。Tony抓得那么紧，像是怕一不留神他就会跑掉似的。但他并不会说出这一点，就像他也不会承认自己对此有点上瘾一样。

Tony走得很急，而Clint大概明白了这将会是一个怎样的夜晚。

他们的每一次总是不大相同，也许唯一的共同之处就是两人总会在黎明未至前各自匆匆离去，Tony回去做神盾局长，和他的复仇者队伍一起出现在报纸头版；Clint则戴上面具继续在阴影里战斗。

有的时候Tony显然是在泄愤，好像Clint才是他悲惨生活的罪魁祸首，指责他们目无法纪、只是为了给他添堵。你们没有未来，他会一边这么说，一边在Clint的腰间留下淤痕；会从背后咬住Clint的肩膀直到尝到血腥味，或者把Clint的头发缠在指间，拽得他不得不仰起头来发不出声音。有的时候他们又会换过来，Clint会一再指责是Tony杀了Steve，手臂绕过Tony的肩，用手指扳开他的下颌让他无法反驳。好像靠着彼此折磨他们就能暂时忘记那个冰冷的现实：在这场分裂中没有一个赢家，他们有着各自的正义和坚持，没有任何理由向对方低头妥协。

有的时候Tony又仿佛会被悲痛压垮，“我们为你举杯道别”，他告诉Clint，没有说出口的话是，我很高兴看到你回来了，以及，不要再离开了。他会骑坐在Clint身上，用带茧子的手指轻轻划过他的眉骨，弯下身子凑近他，直到汗水滴落在他的胸口，每一次呼气都拂过他的颈项，但他们从来都不曾亲吻。每当这时Clint总会一言不发，他还没准备好谈论自己的死亡，也不会向Tony指出，他真正盼望起死回生的其实另有他人。

有的时候——就像今天——他们只是屈从于各自的渴望，在彼此的体温中沉醉忘情，不再诘问自己究竟为什么能对朋友做出这种事。他们不是恋人，永远也不会是；但又不是他们能在酒吧里找到随随便便共度一晚的陌生人。他们在一起并肩战斗过，怀念着同一位逝去的友人，而到了太阳升起的时候，他们又会面对着同样残酷的世界。

但现在夜色深沉，至少在这短暂的片刻，他们可以拥有彼此。


End file.
